Hetalia: Canada's Theory
by IllusionCanadian
Summary: Canada had become sick with everyone forgetting who he was and what he was, the only person who had stuck with him was Kumajiro who also forgot who he was. So, he had gotten his own theory something to make everyone accept him and know who he was..


Canada hugged the white fluffy bear he had grown to love yet, he had started to hate the bear that always forgot him and who he was; at some point Canada had started to think of reasons to the bear's forgetfulness only to take him to a person who knew things of memory loss only to find out, there was no problems about memory no, the bear just wanted to forget him.

Kumajiro.. That name left a distasteful taste on Matthew's tongue while his personality and mind was blocking his thoughts that could _help_ him get rid of Kumajiro and the stupid being ignored thing.

If the problem was Kumajiro then there would be no problem getting rid of the pest that was always there asking who he was just to irk the Canadian who had so lovingly helped him become clean, healthy and loved yet, the bear never returned that emotion, dedication and love.

Matthew sat on the plush bed while it sunk from his weight although he looked to be in his thoughts he didn't notice the phone ringing off wondering where Matthew was since he hadn't come to the meeting and needed to be there although, he really did nothing since nobody noticed him.

"I may have a solution, theory in fact." Muttering this, Matthew took out his phone with a slight ghost of a grin that looked more of a soft smirk as his purple lilac eyes held a scary emotion that could make one shiver.

Canada was done with being ignored, sick of his own family forgetting his birthday every year and them mistaking him for the best and spoiled idiot of a twin that he was not fond of.

His pet polar bear clawed at Matthew's sleeves seeming to be scared of his master which held a emotion Kuma had known all to much; insanity was held in those eyes for the sanity of the blonde had been shipped off to a far place that didn't give back which made the bear try to get Matthew's attention more, Kumajiro was scared.

* * *

Matthew sat silently in the world conference room where everyone was staring their problems and theory's and such; Nobody took one glance in the Canadian's way nor did they even notice him.

When it became Matthew's turn everyone skipped him to go onto someone else who Canada had hated just as much as anyone else.

Bringing his goggles farher up his head, Matthew let out a soft sigh.

"Hey? Did anyone hear that, I think there is a ghost in here!" Yelling out in that stupid fake yell Alfred, his brother, hugged Arthur closer who was Matthew's supposed to he brother too although he didn't think quite so.

Arthur huffed, saying ghosts where not real but he felt and heard something too while Italy was whining about his brother Romano eating all the tomatoes and now the Italian couldn't make his pasta.

The only person who Matthew liked was Prussia; or how some liked to call him by his first name since he wasn't a really big deal anymore so those people called the albino Gilbert.

The only reason Matthew liked Gilbert was because he wasn't a country and could see him, it always felt like everyone couldn't see Matthew and that he was disdapearing and wouldn't be a country anymore.

Somehow, Gilbert had stayed and stuck through the whole disappearing thing and to be fully honest it was a miracle that Gilbert was still standing on two legs and not even see through like Matthew was seen to the countries.

"America?" Asking in his soft voice that seemed to be a curse to the Canadian, Alfred turned around and screeched like a girl who had just gotten her first period.

Walking back to his seat and sitting down, Matthew silently chuckled and looked at the bear in his arms that was eating a fish and muttering some things and making munching noises and eating noises.

Looking up at Matthew, Kumajiro tilted his head and his black eyes looked into Canada's magenta ones.

"Who are you?" Matthew cringed slightly, taking his hands and wrapping them around the bear more harder and tighter to make a mark on Kumajiro's skin that was never shown.

Warmly smiling at the bear although it made Kumajiro shiver a little bit, Matthew hugged the bear to his chest more.

"I'm Canada," His smile dropped at that point, "Remember me."

* * *

Matthew had walked into the bathroom and walked to the sink placing the bear into it while Matthew's eyes emotionlessly smashed into Kumajiro's almost stuffed animal like one's that barely seemed to be real.

Grabbing something out of his long jackets coat, Matthew sighed while looking around at the tiled room that barely even made the tiniest comfort for what the Canadian was about to do.

Pulling his hand to show off the shiny metal knife that had been there the whole time while no country noticed it because, he was invisible as always he could get away with anything he wanted even murder.

"I'm sorry, but, this is for the best." Bringing the knife to the fluffy head of Kumajiro, he watched as the bear had tilted his head and Matthew choked back a sob while tears threatened him then almost falling down his soft cheeks.

Kumajiro watched as the knife made contact with his fur, letting out a small roar Kumajiro tried to claw at Matthew only to find his owner crying and trying to smile that soft smile he had held for am many years.

"You're, Canada..!" Matthew pushed the blade into Kumajiro's skull and flesh watching the blood falling from the bears forehead while the bear fell down into his own lap while blood flowed down the drain.

What had he done?!

Matthew stood in horror and shock of his own work, sobbing.

Somehow, this feeling felt just like the wars it felt so good and enjoyable unlike the loliness of being seen as a ghost and not even known as his own country Canada he giggled yet sobbed.

"WHAT HAVE I DONE?" Matthew's raspy voice echoed on the tiles although his voice was never so high and loud before.

He had just killed his own pet, his life support with loneliness the one who had stocked with him since the start and always stayed with him, even at times of war the bear was always there.

But, this feeling felt so different and nice— what could it be called?

Inanity.

Yet, Canada's Theory was only just starting and soon his world would know his name and everything would be his alone, everything and everyone would bow down to him and he would have the perfect family.

One who always called him by Matthew and always loved him and noticed him, the first step had been finished next was to hurt those who had not noticed him and didn't accept him.


End file.
